Until Death Do Us Part
by April Marie
Summary: the year: 2003 Kenshin and Kaoru are engaged. During rehursal, the rings are stolen. Who stole them and ahy? Kenshin and the Kenshingumi search for the culptit when Kaoru comes up missing and the ransom note demands the Battousai...
1. Inro

I DO NOT OWN RK. ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID, I DON'T. I'M SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME WINE. I'LL SHUT-UP AND CONTINUE WITH THE FIC. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR THEIR SINGERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

TITLE: Until Death Do Us Part

RATING: PG (PG-13 at some points)

SUMMARY: Set in this time period, Kenshin and Kaoru are engaged. The day before the wedding, during rehearsal, the rings are stolen. Who stole them and why? The wedding has to be postponed. Kenshin and the Kenshingumi search for the stolen property, when Kaoru turns up missing and the note demands the Battousai. What is Kenshin to do? 

PARINGS: Kenshin/Kaoru Sano/Megumi Mesio/Aoshi 

GENRE: Romance/Drama/Comedy

Chapter 1: Intro.

Kaoru Kamiya took one quick look in the mirror before rushing toward the couch to grab her purse. She sighed as she took another look at the clock. She grabbed her purse and rushed down the flight of stairs from her apartment. 

She drove the half-hour to the place where Kenshin had asked her to meet him. Pulling into a parking space, she scanned the lot for the familiar Black Mustang. Finding it parked three cars away, she smiled and walked in. She sat down at the bar and looked around the room. She waved as her redheaded fiancée walked over to her. 

Before he could get to her, two drunken men blocked her from his view. "Hey there, pretty lady. What brings you to the bar tonight?" One man asked, touching her leg. "Yeah. We would gladly take you home and keep you company," the other man slurry offered. He played with her hair and smiled when he saw the disgusted and uncertain look on this dame's face.

"I wouldn't touch her, that I wouldn't." The drunkards looked around. "Who said that?" the first man asked eyeing the crowd suspiciously. "I did," Kenshin answered, stepped out into what little light there was at the Get Your Groove On bar. "What's it to you, runt?" Kaoru wasn't sure, but she thought the violet eyes turned golden for a second. "Everything." The second man squinted through the dim lighting. "Who are you?" "Himura. Kenshin Himura." "You… you're…" Eyes-wide, the men apologized for messing with his woman. "Mr. Himura! We are so sorry." "Yes! Yes! We won't do it again! We promise!" Kenshin took a step forward and the men ran out of pure terror.

"It's nice to have a guy like you around every once in a while," Kaoru stated, slipping her arms around Kenshin's neck, staring playfully into his eyes. "Every once in a while, huh?" Kenshin asked, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "Yeah," Kaoru answered while kissing him lightly on the lips, making him beg for more. "You mean that's all I get from rescuing you from those nasty men?" Kaoru just smiled and kissed him again, this time deeper. 

Kenshin pulled Kaoru onto the dance floor. They danced to I'm a Fool for You, That's the Way I Like It, You Make Me Wanna Shout, Love You Out Loud, and many many others. Every now and then, they would stop to rest and get a bite to eat. 

The couple stayed as long as they could. Kenshin had jokingly implied they stayed a bit longer and promised to lock up afterward. The owner just laughed and ushered them out.

Kenshin followed Kaoru to her apartment. "Oh, Kenshin! I had a wonderful time tonight!" Kaoru claimed as she unlocked her door. "I did too," Kenshin replied, flashing Kaoru a smile that made her legs feel like jelly. 

Sitting down on the cushionany couch, the two made themselves comfortable. Kenshin had lain back into the couch between the arm and the back. Kaoru lay her head on his chest while she stretched her legs on the rest of the couch. They sat there like that for a while, then the song _Crazy for You_, sung by Madonna came on the radio.

__

Swaying room as the music starts

Strangers making the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one

I stare at you through the smoky air

Can't you feel the wait of my stare?

You're so close, but still a world away

What I'm dying to say is that

*Chorus*

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I've never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new 

You'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you

Crazy for you

*End Chorus*

Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are

Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now, we begin to move

Every breath I'm beburding to you

Soon we too are standing still in time

If you read my mind, you'll know

*Chorus 2 times*

Crazy for you

Crazy for you

It's all brand new

I'm crazy for you

And you know it's true

I'm crazy, crazy for you

*Repeat*

A/N: Well, what do ya think? Should I continue? Just try not to burn me to a crisp. I'm new at this. Check out my other story, plez! 

__


	2. Wedding Gown Blues

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WRITTEN IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT. 

Chapter 2: Wedding Gown Blues

"Oh Kaoru! I can just see you walking down the aisle in this gown!" Mesio cried, holding the dress up to her own body and twirling around. She came to a stop in front of Kaoru. "I'm not made of money, hunny," Kaoru said after dropping the price tag in disgust. The maid of honor came into view with the most beautiful dress Kaoru had ever seen. 

The sleeveless gown had white sequins in the shape of roses at the top. The pattern stopped at the waist. The bottom of the gown had a bell shape structure to it. The white silk was covered with mesh material that gave a nice swishing sound.

Kaoru stared in awe. "How much does it cost, Megumi?" Kaoru asked, wishing almost instantly she hadn't. "That amount is way over our budget. Let's just call it a day, girls. We can come back some other time," Kaoru sighed as she watched the two girls put the gowns back and walk gloomily back to Megumi's waiting car.

The drive home was silent. Kaoru stared out the passenger side window, propping her chin in her hands, watching the cars and trees go by. "Come on, Kaoru. Lighten up. I'm sure we will find your dream wedding gown at a reasonable price somewhere," Megumi said, trying to sound hopeful. Mesio added by saying, "Megumi's right. Instead of thinking 'won't' think will." Kaoru just sighed. Almost two weeks till the wedding and she didn't have a gown.

Flopping on her bed, Kaoru gave an exasperated sigh. _I'll call Kenshin. He'll lift my spirits_. She reached over and dialed his phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me."

"Oh, hi baby."

"We didn't buy a gown today."

"Why not?"

"We couldn't find one within reasonable price that I liked. At the rate we're going, we may never find a dress."

"Aw, baby, don't say that. What shop did you try today?"

"Your Special Day. Megumi found a beautiful gown," Kaoru went on in full description of the gown. "It just cost to much to fit in the budget."

"Forget the budget. You go buy that gown."

"Forget the budget? You know very well we cant…"

"See you in the morning, baby." Kenshin interrupted her.

"Wait, Kenshin. I was wondering if you could come over for a few hours… or the night."

Kenshin laughed. "Sure. Either sounds fine. I'll be there in around half an hour, kay?"

"Okay. I love you Mr. Himura."

"And I love you, Mrs. Himura."

"Oh! I just love the sound of that name. See ya in a bit!"

Kaoru literally jumped out of the chair when the first knock on the door sounded. She opened it and greeted her visitor warmly. "Did ya bring a movie?" "Sure did." Kenshin held up Gone with the Wind. "Kenshin! I didn't know you watched chick flicks!" Kaoru exclaimed putting the movie into the VCR and snuggling back onto the couch with Kenshin. "I don't normally. I just heard you ranting over this movie with Megumi a couple of days ago so I went and bought it for you." "That's so sweet," Kaoru said, giving him a short peck on the lips and settling down to watch the movie.

They laughed together, cried together, and even shouted together at the TV screen, knowing very well the people couldn't hear them. By the end of the movie, Kaoru had gotten into Kenshin's lap and was laying her head on his chest, crying softly. "That was so sad, the way they ended it ya know?" Kenshin agreed and glanced over at the end table. The digital clock read almost 11:30. Kaoru lifted her head when she felt Kenshin's body move. 

Ocean blue eyes meet deep violet ones for a moment. Kaoru gasped when he threw her onto her back on the couch. He was leaning over her now, kissing her ruby lips with every once of passion he could muster. Their tongues danced together until they broke apart for a breath of air. Kaoru now tossed her arms around his neck, smiling. How she loved this man. He kissed the top of her nose as he stood. She whimpered when he stood, but smiled again once he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He tossed her playfully on the bed and jumped on right beside her. He propped up his head with his elbow as he watched her breathe for a moment. Kaoru looked at her beloved and smiled. _She is mine. Mine nobody else's. His._ He still couldn't get over the fact that his fiancée was so beautiful. Her shiny, raven black hair, her oceans blue eyes, her slim body. Oh how he loved this woman.

Kaoru noticed Kenshin's eyes were glazed over in thought. She wondered what he was thinking, and, as if he could read minds, he said, "God your beautiful," Kaoru blushed slightly and averted her eyes to the bedroom door, which was closed. "I am not. You know very well there are women prettier than me, throwing themselves on you like whores. It must be hard sometimes to remember you're engaged…" Kaoru sat up on the bed and walked over to the bay window. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

"No, no Kaoru. It's not like that at all. I don't look at other women, so I wouldn't know if they were prettier." Kenshin walked over to her. "No woman could ever be as beautiful than you, Kaoru, ever." Kenshin turned her so he could see his face. When he saw she was looking down, he lifted her chin gently, so he could look into her eyes, witches were brimming with tears. "How could I ever forget that I am engaged to you? You are my day, my night, my sun, and my moon. You are my everything." Kenshin said all this still holding on her chin lightly. Kaoru managed a weak smile. "I love you, Kaoru."

They stood there for a moment, in silent admiration. _This man really loves me. How could I ever doubt his love for me?_ Kaoru wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around hers. Rocking back and forth, Kaoru thought back in time… when she had first met the love of her life.

Lucky Star

Sung by: Madonna 

__

You must be my lucky star

Cause you shine on me wherever you are

I just think of you and start to glow

And I need your light and baby you know

*Chorus*

Starlight, Starlight

First star I see tonight

Starlight, starlight

Make everything all right

Starlight, starlight

First star I see tonight

Starlight, starlight

Yeah

*End Chorus*

You must be my lucky star

Cause you make the darkness seem so far

When I'm lost you'll be my guide

I just turn around and you're by my side

*Chorus*

Come on

Shine your heavenly body tonight

Cause I know you'll make everything all right

Come on 

Shine your heavenly body to night

Cause I know you'll make everything all right

You may be my lucky star

But I'm the luckiest by far

*Chorus*

A/N: I will go ahead and forewarn you, the next chapter will be about when our couple first met, so don't get freaked out if you read something like, "Nice to meet you, Kenshin. My name is Kaoru." I am basically going back in time.

In my author's note in the next chapter, I will reply to all the reviews. Thanx to all!

There will be about 21 chapters in this fic… I am not sure…. I am open to all ideas! I may not use them in this fic… but I will try in my others. 

See that button down there? The one that sayz 'go'? CLICK IT! You KNOW you want to… I can sense it. Stop reading and click it!

You're still reading aren't you?

I said stop!

Review now!


	3. Back to the Past

I DON'T OWN RK, MADONNA, MADONNA'S SONG, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. I OWN THE PLOT.

Chapter 3 Back to the Past

"Thanks again for the meal, Mrs. Takalea." "Oh, you're quite welcome, Kaoru dear." The old woman smiled as she watched the young 15-year old girl wave and walked out into the quickly darkening night. "Be careful now. Don't talk to strangers!" the woman called after Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled as she walked down the street. _It's such a lovely night._ She stopped and looked up into the night sky, unaware of the two men coming ever closer to her. As her thoughts ceased and her mind wondered back down to Earth, she felt rough hands grab her upper arm. 

She cringed under the pressure. If it weren't for the man grabbing her, she would have fallen to the ground. "Where you going, pretty lady?" "Bringing cookies to your grandma?" "You have nice cookies. Care to let us have a taste?" one of the men asked, reaching down for her… um… 'cookies'. Kaoru twisted in futile efforts to be free. The second man grabbed the back her head, bending it backwards. "Uh!" she cried in pain. "Please, please. Just let me go!" The man that had her arm leaned in close to her face; the smell of his breath made her feel nauseous. "Aw, come on. We just wanna have a little fun."

"I would let her go, that I would." The two men looked wildly about them, looking for the source of the words. "Why? Who is she to you?" "A stranger, but I will not let you harm her." The man stepped out into the dim moonlight. "Who are you?" "My name is Kenshin Himura. Now, let her be or you will pay greatly." The two captors laughed and scoffed. "You'll just have to wait your turn, Himura. We saw…" The mans words were to be forever left unspoken as the soft swish of a sword brought him to the ground. The second man, trembling in fear by now, let go of the girl's hair and fled into the night.

Kaoru fell to the ground and caught her head in her hands and started to take deep breaths to calm herself. Kenshin was beside her in seconds, asking if the men had done anything to hurt her. "No, not physically. Just my dignity" She answered between breaths. "Where do you live? I can help you back to your home." "I live at the Kamiya Boarding House. My family owns it." She answered, reaching out to the extended hand of the stranger. "By the way, my name is Kaoru Kamiya." "Kenshin Himura." Kaoru smiled. 

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" Kenshin asked, walking beside her. "I just came back from Mrs. Takalea's house where I dined tonight. She has been my mother ever since my own died." "I'm sorry to hear that." Kenshin replied, giving the girl a concerned look. "I don't want your pity." Kaoru snapped, looking sideways at Kenshin. "I never said I pitied you. I said I was sorry, that's all." They walked the rest of the way in silence. 

Stopping in front of the boarding house, Kaoru bid him goodnight and started up the steps. "Wait, Miss Kaoru. I was wondering if you had any rooms left." "Sure. Follow me." The two walked up a flight of stairs and Kaoru opened a door. "You'll be the only one besides me in the boarding house tonight. My other boarders have gone to Kyoto for some reason or another and my father is somewhere in Kobe on business." "Oh." Kenshin walked in the room and looked around. _He's so handsome. _

The next day, the two sat at the kitchen table, eating toast, eggs, waffles, and pancakes. Kenshin patted his stomach continently, "That was some mighty fine food Miss Kamiya." "Please, call me Kaoru." "OK, that was some mighty fine food, Kaoru." Kaoru giggled as she started to clear to the table. She bent to pick up his plate. Kenshin glanced at her arm, then grabbed her wrist, stopping her from rising the plate. "Miss Kaoru, you have a bruise on your arm." Kenshin stared tenderly at the bruise. "It's fine, really." Kaoru said, staring at the top of Kenshin's head. He looked up to meet her eyes. 

"I should have killed them." She gasped at the thought, but, yet, she was flattered. "I'm just glad you were walking the streets. If you wouldn't have come along…" Kaoru shuddered at the thought of it. "I'm glad I was there, too." Kenshin then realized he was still holding on to his secret crushes arm and quickly let go and turned his head away. Kaoru stood there for a moment, then went on toward the sink and dumped the dished in. She heard Kenshin climb the stairs. 

Kaoru sighed when she finally plopped down on the couch. It was almost the middle of the day and she had worked herself to exhaustion. She untied the bandanna that held her hair up and tossed it to the side. "Oh!" Kaoru quickly turned to see who had spoken. "Hi Kenshin. I haven't seen you all day." Kenshin had caught her bandanna and was staring at it. He slowly sat in the basket beside the door and stood before Kaoru on the couch. "It's no wonder, Kaoru. You have worked yourself to death. He pushed the footstool in front of her and picked up her legs and put them on the stool. Kaoru smiled as she felt the touch of Kenshin's hands on her legs. "Let me go fix you some hot tea." 

Kenshin came back after a few minutes and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what he did. Kaoru had unbuttoned her shirt a ways. It showed a bit of cleavage. She was rubbing the back of her neck with her eyes closed. He dropped the tray he was carrying. Kaoru whipped around to fine a slightly blushing Kaoru picking up some pieces of a teacup. "Oh, Kenshin!" "I'm sorry about your…" "Are you OK? Did you cut yourself?" Kaoru took one of his callused hands and examined it carefully. Kenshin looked at the worry in Kaoru's eyes. "I'm sorry about your tea set, Miss Kaoru." "It's OK. Now I have an excuse to buy a new set." She smiled at Kenshin warmly. 

A couple of weeks later, there was a knock at the door. Kenshin answered it. When he opened the door, the man asked where Kaoru was. "She's taking a well deserved nap. Would you like if I tell her you stopped by?" 

"No. Just go and wake her."

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. I said Miss Kaoru is taking a nap." Kenshin knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. The man shoved his way in and marched down the hall toward Kaoru's bedroom. Kenshin ran after him, but was too late. He had already entered the bedroom. 

"Get up, you lazy hag." Kaoru shot up out of bed to face the speaker. "Excuse me?" That's when she noticed his face. "Gohi," she muttered loud enough for him to hear. She noticed Kenshin standing at the door and relaxed. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, she was sure of it. "What are you doing here, Gohi?" "Can't I come see my girlfriend?" Kaoru watched as Kenshin tightened his jaw and saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Ex," she hissed. "No matter. I have come to stay for a few days. Show me to my room."

Kaoru and looked up at Kenshin, "Could you take Gohi to room 5 please." "No, Kaoru. I want YOU to show me to my room." Kaoru sighed irritably and got up. "Follow me." Kaoru led Gohi and Kenshin started to follow. "I'm sure Kaoru is able to show me to my room by herself." Kenshin looked at Kaoru and she mouthed sorry and led Gohi away.

A few minutes later, Kenshin heard a scream. _That's Miss Kaoru!_ He ran to the room the scream came from. Finding the door was locked, he ran up against the door till he broke through. He saw Kaoru on the bed, in her bra, using her arm as a shield. He turned and saw a half-naked Gohi advancing toward her. Kenshin ran toward Miss Kaoru and blocked Gohi's path. "I swear, you lay one hand on Miss Kaoru and you will regret it." "Hump. You're bluffing. Now get out of my way!" Gohi brung his hand back to punch him. Kaoru drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She heard a thud and opened one eye. She was surprised to see the back of Kenshin's head, and his sword drawn, still in his attack stance.

"Ken…shin?" Kenshin turned to face Kaoru. Her eyes, watery with tears, danced. Kenshin sat next to her. She fell onto his chest, weeping, sobbing. Kenshin brought her up into his lap, throwing the covers over her shivering body, rocking back and forth, whispering, "I love you, Kaoru. I love you, I love you."

A/N: A lot happens to Kaoru, doesn't it? Anywhoz, I hope you liked this chappie! I think I misspelled Gohi's name. It doesn't matter cause this will be one of the last times his name will be mentioned. I know all of you are wondering where Yahiko and Sano are. Sano will be mentioned next chapter and Yahiko…. I don't know. He will be in the story though.

Remember next chapter we go to back present time…. Just don't want you to be confused. 

Plez review! 


	4. The Shock of it All

I OWN CRAP. MEANING I OWN THE PLOT. THAT'S IT.

Chapter 4 The Shock of it All

Kaoru snapped her eyes open. _That dream…it was so…real._ She felt the arms that were around her waist, tightened their grip and drew her closer to the owner. She sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into his arms. "Kaoru?" If she had been asleep, she wouldn't have heard him. "Yes?" "I thought you were awake." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Did you sleep well, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, turning to look at his face. "Very well with you by my side," he said smiling. Kaoru giggled and hopped out of bed.

As soon as he bare feet hit the floor, she let out a yelp and hopped back into bed. She dove under the covers and scooted next to Kenshin's warm body. "Something the matter?" He knew very what. The weatherman had predicted the temperature would be below freezing that night. Kaoru answered through chattering teeth, "It's freezing." Kenshin laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist once again. She kissed him and then buried her face into his chest.

"Ya know, when I woke up, I thought I had died and went to heaven." "Oh, Kenshin." Kaoru blushed and was happy her face was in his bare chest. After a moment, she looked up and told him they needed to get up. She didn't want to make the others mad by being late. The two were to meet Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, and Sano at the mall, then they were to go to the Olive Garden for lunch. He agreed and sat up. Kaoru who's arms were around his waist, sat up too. "I'm cold," she complained when he gave her a questioning look. He smiled and patted her head like a father would to a scared child. 

Kaoru let go and pretended to pout. Kenshin chuckled and got out of bed. When he stood, the covers had fallen off of him. Kaoru had let out a little purr and Kenshin turned to see what for.

When Kenshin had turned to face her, she sat up till only her elbows supported her. Kenshin had no shirt on, but he did have on a pair of black jeans with a leather belt. She looked at his chest. His abdomen showed he had been working out. His arms were strong and muscular, but not over muscular.

Kenshin had a confused look on his face for a moment, and then he realized she was looking longingly at him. He bent over the bed and kissed her. She kissed him back and when they separated, she smiled. Kenshin reached out for her hands and she took them. He helped her out of bed and the two dressed. 

Kenshin left on his pants and belt, after much arguing with Kaoru, and pulled on a tight black shirt. Kaoru decided to wear blue jeans and a white shirt that you could tie at the bottom. The cut in the shirt went down low and Kenshin looked at her disapprovingly. Kaoru leaned against him and popped a foot in the air. She placed a hand on his chest and looked up into his disapproving face. 

"Kaoru, I don't want you wearing that." "And why not?" she asked innocently. "Because I don't want other men staring at my girl." "Oh, Kenshin," scoffed Kaoru as she kissed him lightly on the lips and turned to put up her hair. "Don't 'Oh Kenshin' me. I don't like competing with the competition." "What competition?" Kaoru asked, confused. She turned away from the mirror to face him again, still pulling up her hair. Kenshin shook his head and turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going to make breakfast." He muttered. Kaoru just shrugged her shoulders and finished getting ready.

Walking into the kitchen, Kenshin flipped on the light. _Kaoru will never understand._ _She's oblivious to the other men that stare at her and fantasize._ Kenshin reached for the bread in the top cabinet, put four slices in the toaster, and sat down. Just as the toaster popped, Kaoru walked into the kitchen. 

Kenshin heard her come in, but ignored her. He sat two slices before her and turned quickly away to fix orange juice. "Ken…shin." He turned and saw Kaoru go pale in the face and run out of the kitchen. "Kaoru? Is everything OK?" he asked and followed her out. Just as he turned into the hallway, he saw the bathroom door close. He walked to the door and opened it to find Kaoru leaning over the toilet, throwing up. "Kaoru, hunny, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked kneeing next to her, rubbing her back.

After a minute or so, Kaoru leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "How do you feel?" "Not so good, Kenshin." "Maybe we should call Megumi," Kenshin asked worriedly. "No, Kenshin. I'm fine, really." Kaoru plastered a smile on her face.

For three days, Kaoru threw up every morning. Kaoru finally gave in and they went to Megumi's clinic. Megumi ushered Kaoru into a room and started asking her questions and examing her. Megumi left the room and came back in a few minutes with something in her hand. Megumi handed it to her, and Kaoru's eyes got wide. "Megumi, this is a…" "Yes. Now go to the bathroom." Kaoru did as she was told. When she came back, Megumi looked at her expectantly. Kaoru handed it to her and sat down. Megumi smiled. She was staring at a positive.

Kaoru walked out into the lobby and stared lovingly at Kenshin, who had his hands in his hair, looking at the ground. "Kenshin." Kenshin head snapped up and took a long over to her. "What did Megumi say, Kaoru? Is something wrong?" Kenshin held both her hands and looked into her eyes with worry. "Kenshin… I'm gonna be a… you're gonna be a…" Kenshin eyes almost popped out of his head as he understood. _I'm going to be a daddy._

A/N: Wasn't expecting that, were you? *smiles mischievously* Well, on with the next chapter!

What r u doing still reading this/

REVIEW GOWSH DARN IT!

Now! 

Click on da button!

Do it!


	5. Get that Gown

I OWN A DVD PLAYER, A GAMEBOY ADVANCE, A PHONE, A COUPLE OF FANFICTIONS, A CLOCK, SOME FOUNDATION AND MAKE-UP, A GUY, FOOD, AND THAT'S ABOUT IT. *REREADS WHAT SHE JUST TYPED* NO RK? DAMN IT! AND I DON'T MAKE ANY MONEY OFF THIS EITHER!?!? THIS SUCKS! 

Chapter 5 

"Kaoru! What do you think you are doing?" Kenshin asked sternly. "I'm going to get me a drink of water, sir!" Kaoru playfully saluted Kenshin and laughed when Kenshin gave her a serious look. "Kaoru, you should lay down and rest, especially in your condition." "Rest? Condition? Kenshin, I'm only a few days pregnant! I'm fine!" Kenshin continued giving her a serious look. Kaoru sighed and got up. She didn't mind being pampered. She just didn't like it 24-7. She walked to the kitchen and drank that glass of water, frowning. _What I need is a nice hot shower. _Setting the glass in the sink, she called out, "I'm getting in the shower, Kenshin!" "OK. I'm going to start the laundry." 

Kaoru pulled her hair off her neck as the steamy water cascaded down her body. She sighed (Kaoru does a lot of that!) and gently massaged the shampoo in to her hair. She piled her hair on top of her head and let the water bring it back own again. She rinsed the rest of the shampoo off and step out of the shower. Pulling on her pink silk robe, she thought about names for the baby. _Sakura, Akina, Yahiko, Hidaki._ She stepped out into the hallway and bumped into Kenshin.

"Oh!" Kenshin caught her just before she fell backwards. He pulled her back up. Kaoru ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Laundry finished?" she asked, giving him a sly smile. "Yes. I just put them in the drier." "Good," Kaoru kissed him on the lips, but drew back before Kenshin could deepen it. He looked surprised. He looked into glowing mischievous eyes. Kaoru leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Mr. Himura." 

The feel of her breath on his ear made him shiver. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body up against his. This made Kaoru's foot pop in the air. She drew back so she could look within his eyes. Kenshin's eyes were in-between gold and violet, but growing more golden by the second. Kaoru noticed that it wasn't anger that caused it this time, it was lust. "I love you, Kaoru. More than you'll ever know." "Don't tell me, show me."

Kenshin reached down and squeezed a check. (Butt check, that is) Kaoru let out a small gasp. Kenshin kissed her with all the lust he could muster. She pushed on his neck, wanting the kiss to be deeper. The phone interrupted them. Kaoru went to answer it but added before she left, "Stay right there."

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak to Kaoru Kamiya."

"This is she."

"I was wondering, when is the rehearsal?"

"Rehearsal?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Your wedding rehearsal!" The girl's voice snapped. Kaoru recognized the voice, but couldn't place a name with the voice.

"Next Friday at two. May I ask who's calling?"

The phone went dead, indicating that the person had hung up. "Well." Kaoru claimed as she set the phone on the hook. "Who was it, baby?" Kenshin asked when he saw Kaoru's confused face. "I don't know." "What did they want?" "They wanted to know what time rehearsal was." "Oh. Now, where were we?" Kaoru laughed and took a step backward. "Kenshin, shouldn't we save this for the honeymoon?" Kenshin just smiled his rurouni smile and walked into the laundry room.

******************************************************************************************* 

"Oh, c'mon, Kaoru, I thought you wanted that dress?"

"I do! It just doesn't fit in the budget!"

"Would you take Kenshin's advice and forget the budget! We're talking about your wedding and your happiness! Besides, I don't want my best friend to walk down the aisle in some drag number."

"Megumi…" Kaoru fought with Megumi, but realized the winning favor was not going to be on her side. "Fine. Fine. Call Meiso and tell her then meet me at Your Special Day. I just have to find my keys."

"Good. I'm glad you came to your senses. See you in a bit!"

Kaoru sighed as she sat the phone back on the hook. She looked around her one room apartment and sighed another long sigh. _Now, where did I put my…oh, yeah… it's in my purse._ She got up and slung her purse over her shoulder, just for the phone to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty. How was your morning?"

"You mean how _is_ my morning. Hectic. I have to meet Megumi at Your Special Day to get that gown."

"Oh. Well, I was hoping you would go eat lunch with me."

"I would love to, Kenshin. I'll try and hurry up Megumi."

"OK. How about I meet you at your house around noon and we can go to the Outback."

"Sounds great! Maybe Sano, Megumi, Meiso, and Aoshi could join us?"

"Sounds like an idea to me."

"Splendid! See you later. Love ya.

"No, I love you." 

"Bye."

"Bye." 

*******************************************************************************************

"Here it is, Kaoru!" Megumi reached up and unhooked the dress from the rack Kaoru ran over and Megumi draped it across her open arms. Kaoru's eyes glistened as she walked to he register. Kaoru handed over the asked amount and the two walked out of the store.

"Thanks again, Megumi." "No problem. I'll meet you guys at the Outback." "OK. Just make sure you call Meiso." Kaoru called as she slid into her red ragtop convertible. "I will!" Megumi answered, cranking up her blue t-top Firebird.

Kaoru cranked up the volume on her radio and sang along:

__

So many times I question

Certain circumstances

Things I can not understand

Many times in trials

Weakness blurs my vision 

And my frustration gets so outta hand

It's then I am reminded

That I've never been forsaken

Never had to stand one test alone

And when I look at all my victories 

My sprit rises up in me

And it's through the fire my weakness is made strong

*Chorus*

He never promised the cross would not get heavy

Or the hill would not be hard to climb

He never offered our victories without fighting

But he said help would always come in time

So remember when you're standing in the valley of decision

When the adversary says 'Give in'

Just hold on

Our lord will show up

And he will take us though the flames again

*End of Chorus*

I knew within myself that I would surly perish

But if I trust the hand of God, he'll shield the flames again

*Chorus*

A/N: this song really touched my heart when I heard it. My religion is Missionary Baptist and our pastor's wife sung this song. I cried all the way through it. Maybe this will reach out to someone in need of help and/or guidance. If you ever need to talk just email me and I will be more than happy to help in anyway possible. This little message may bore some of you, but I really don't care. 

__


	6. War?

Dinner and Questions

Disclaimer: I own nothing…'cept the plot. 

Kaoru shoved her empty plate away from her and sighed contently. "I don't think I could eat another bite, Kenshin." Kenshin smiled and told her she didn't have to. "Yeah, you've already eaten half the restaurant," Sano answered, wishing he hadn't after he received a sharp stab in the ribs from Megumi. "Ow! Well, it's the truth!" Sano argued. Meiso laughed and stopped when she realized her companion wasn't. "Aoshi, you've been quiet for days. What's wrong, baby?" She asked, scooting closer to him in the booth and laying her head on his shoulder. Aoshi just smiled and patted her head like a father would do to a scared child. 

Sano laid back and stated, "I heard from a reliable source China's emperor is sending some of his army over."

Everyone instantly stopped eating and looked at Kenshin for his reaction. Kenshin just laid back on the booth and put his arm around Kaoru, who was looking at him curiously. "Is that so?" Sano curtly nodded. Kenshin smiled and asked, "Who's getting the check?"

Kaoru leaned in closer and put her head on his chest. "Kenshin, do you think you'll have to go fight?" She then propped her chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes. Kenshin looked down on her curiously. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." "It's just that… well, I'm worried. I'm worried about you, the baby.." Kenshin interrupted her. "What do you mean worried about the baby? I something wrong? Are you in any pain? Should we go to Mrs. Megumi's?" "No, Kenshin. I'm fine. Just forget it." Kaoru stood up and turned out the light and got back into bed. "Goodnight, Kenshin. I love you." Kaoru turned over and went to sleep.

Kenshin tried, but he just couldn't sleep. Every now and then he would look over at Kaoru's sleeping form and wondered things like: Is she really OK? What is she hiding to from me? All these questions, but no answers.

A/N: I know that this is short but I was threatened w/ my life. I promise ill update as soon as I can! Maybe I can answer some new reviews later! Anywho, just make sure u review! (PS. I know this chappie is stupid but I have writers block! Help me!


End file.
